


Mallangcow大将

by Pirurupi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirurupi/pseuds/Pirurupi
Summary: Alpha CoMa X Omega DDingPWP一发完OOC属于我，奶糖小梁属于大家
Relationships: CoMa | Son Kyung-Woo/ DDing | Yang Jin-Hyeok
Kudos: 3





	Mallangcow大将

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha CoMa X Omega DDing  
PWP一发完  
OOC属于我，奶糖小梁属于大家

梁真赫的分化期来的非常晚。如果考虑到“晚”这个词只能用来修饰确切的时间点，那更准确一点的说法是：他至今还没有分化出第二性别。是的，梁·全能自由人·真赫，在将要开始读条二十岁的目标点的情况下，还没有明确第二性别。说是奇怪也未尝不可，毕竟在过剩的营养和成人信息的浇灌下，连有些上着初中的小屁孩都开始飘散着熏死人的Alpha信息素打架了。

当然，这对一名职业选手来说也并不是什么大问题。没有燥热的发情期和对抑制剂的依赖，未分化的选手更容易保持稳定的竞技状态。战队管理更是如此，有着较多Beta的队伍总是最和谐的。而Alpha们，如果你见过巴黎永生队的假期休息室里那些把抑制剂甩在一边的全员Alpha，就会理解为什么各队经理的小窗里日常叫苦连篇了。

总而言之，梁真赫对自己到目前为止的生理状态还是相当满意的。尤其是现在，他看着边上座位像嚼糖丸似的磕着抑制剂的裴珉晟，没有什么比闻不到这个傻Alpha忙内的信息素更好的了。这是自从由Kongdoo Panthera转会到上海龙以后，他每隔段时间都要感叹一遍的事情。关掉直播软件的窗口，梁真赫忍不住看了两眼左边孙炅佑的屏幕。顶着CoMa文字的天使操作赏心悦目的流畅，前提是能忽视掉显示器前的人因为被打到残血而不停发出的叫喊声。

「Awwwww Coma soooo cute！」  
「烤马小天使～」

聊天室的消息从没停下过，密密麻麻都是夸着可爱的粉丝。炅佑哥确实是很可爱，梁真赫在自己脑内长按并加上了一个丁丁点赞头1。只是这样看的话绝对没人会相信炅佑哥是个Alpha吧，自己当初也是用了相当时间消化这个事实。还在Kongdoo的时候，炅佑哥就是队内最年长的那个，就像他在的辅助位置一样，一直是温柔又可靠的人。队伍开始使用法拉阵容之后，自己对炅佑哥更多了一些情感。信任？依赖？还是别的些什么，梁真赫自己也说不太清楚。甚至有时候会产生“不是炅佑哥玩天使的话不怎么想玩法拉啊”这样子任性的想法。

“炅佑哥还要再播一会儿吗？”梁真赫挑着攻防转换的空档轻声问到，在得到了左侧肯定的点头之后，决定一个人先回房间洗漱。中央空调的温度一定不太够， 他披上外套，也许只有生病了才能解释最近异样的疲劳感。

热潮是在淋浴被打开的一瞬间翻涌起来的。最开始的时候梁真赫并不知道发生了什么，身体最直白的反应让人不知所措。水流过的每一寸皮肤都向身体传递着从来没感受过的酥麻感，血液一点点的往下身流去。他没有经历过发情期，平时的高强度训练下也根本无暇考虑这些事情。年轻又敏感的身体在应对这种单纯的快感上完全是一张白纸。

他用背抵着墙，尚未被蒸汽熏热的瓷砖稍稍缓解了下热潮，也仅限于此。情欲和海浪是有共性的，一波退潮后，下一波再下一波会更猛烈地冲击上来。

手掌覆盖住阴茎的时候，梁真赫从喉咙里发出了类似某种小动物的呜咽声。他匆促而没有章法地抚慰着那可怜巴巴抬头的小东西，只想着能快点结束目前的窘境，也不在意会不会弄疼自己。这种想法是天真的。到最后小腹被体液洇湿一片，手指动作的空隙间满浴室都是啾啾的淫靡水声，热潮也没能退下去丝毫。

「炅佑哥马上下了直播就要回房间了，不能……让他看到这种样子。炅佑哥……」

梁真赫感觉自己的脑袋都快被这好死不死的情欲和无法弥散的蒸汽揉成一团浆糊了。更糟糕的是，下身那个在他前19年的人生里从未被定义成性器官的部位，开始不受控制地从深处开始抽搐。梁真赫终于搞清楚了这种不正常的情况，但是已经太晚，从后腰疯狂涌上来的过电一样的欲潮让他瞬间连腿都软了。他几乎是摔倒在浴缸里，过于强烈的刺激下连撑起身体都做不到。

花洒滚落一旁，细小的水柱四散开来，把整个浴室弄得一片狼藉。

梁真赫整个人缩在一起，腿根紧紧夹着，徒劳地试图以此来止住后穴的空虚感。眼前的视野早被不知道是泪水还是溅射的水花糊成了一片，张开嘴也只能听到自己发出的零零散散破碎的呻吟声。身体内部的渴求随时间的推移被慢慢扩大，每一根汗毛都在叫嚣着这具身体需要彻底被打开被填满。梁真赫最后一部分清晰的意识，还能感觉到体内的软肉随着热潮一阵阵地绞紧，然后又失望地松开。有热流一点点溢满了整个甬道，装不下的体液随着肌肉的收缩从穴口被挤出来，在浴缸里积成一小滩，又很快地被水冲刷得看不清了。

孙炅佑关掉了直播，回房间后本以为能好好地洗个热水澡再睡觉，却不想浴室仍旧被占用着。

“真赫啊”，孙炅佑敲着门，“你走了之后我又排了两把了哦，你也用太久了吧。”  
“梁真赫！你在吗？”仍旧是没有得到任何回应。孙炅佑把耳朵贴在浴室的门上，里面除了淋浴的沙沙声之外，再没别的声响。“这么晚了你快一点啦。”，孙炅佑本来只是想佯装拧几下门把手，让里面的人意识到自己占用浴室太长时间了，却不想门根本没锁，直接被推了开。

浴室门打开的瞬间，如果不是被直接刺激到下体发硬，信息素全开，孙炅佑差点以为是MallangCow开始涉猎洗护用品领域了。水汽氤氲的空间里，连空气中的粉尘都是一股牛奶糖的甜香味。除此之外还有更多的气味，闷热的，潮湿的，沾满了湿淋淋欲望的，发情期Omega的气味。

孙炅佑不是个傻子，事到如此他用脚都能想出来是怎么一回事了。他从Kongdoo开始近2年的队友，现在和他睡一间房的室友，梁真赫，是个Omega。梁真赫迟迟没有经历分化期，是队内大家都知道的事情。一般这种情况下，普遍被认为是Beta的可能性更大，他又是个极强的输出自由人，没人考虑过他会分化成Omega。

但事情就是这么发生了。孙炅佑走到浴缸边，之前还拿着软软声调和他说话的孩子现在就如同他平时蜷缩在沙发上那样躺在里边，白皙的皮肤泛着情欲的粉色。Omega的信息素已经浓到了一个可怕的程度。孙炅佑是Alpha，还是一个相当强势的Alpha，在抑制剂辅助下，他以为自己已经把写在基因里的本能控制的很好了。但他眼前的是一个刚刚进入第一次发情期的，爆炸式散发着他最喜欢的奶糖味信息素的Omega。孙炅佑一度以为自己忍住了，准备把梁真赫从浴室里捞出来就去通知教练和经理。

“炅佑……哥……帮帮我……”

这是孙炅佑把浴缸里的Omega翻过身后听到的第一句话，夹着小声的抽泣和颤抖。这成了压倒他理智的最后一根稻草。什么队友什么通报他都记不得了，Alpha本能压过了一切。他现在只想操进面前这个散发着甜美味道的Omega做好了一切准备的泥泞小穴里。然后在里面成结，占有他，标记他。

  
意识恍惚之中，梁真赫感觉自己突然被抱了起来，然后就闻到了夹杂着微腥的海水和雨后青草地的气味。这个味道的冲击大概给了梁真赫0.1秒意识清明，然后他被拽进了更深的泥潭里。Alpha的信息素无疑对发情期的Omega无疑是饮鸩止渴，意识终于能从被热潮搅成一团的大脑中醒过来，接着便更加疯狂地给身体传达着欲望与空虚，摆出邀请侵略者的姿态。

看清楚在自己上方的人是谁的时候，梁真赫慌乱得不成样子。忽视他腿软得走不动路这个事实的话，他看起来甚至想当场逃跑。可是在他能说话之前，孙炅佑便借着之前分泌的体液，从那处窄小的入口探了进去。

“嗯啊——哥……”

未经情事的身体在发情期的体液润滑下敏感得吓人，指尖刚接触到里面湿滑的软肉就被紧紧缠绕着向里吸附。孙炅佑只觉得自己像伸进了一碗温水里一般，甚至抽离得时候还向内吸吮着不愿他走。更多的黏滑体液被带出，很快就把梁真赫身下的床单都濡湿了一片。

短暂的空虚后，梁真赫感觉到一个与手指有着截然不同尺寸和温度的东西抵上了后穴。

被Alpha的性器这么直接的进入，对初次发情的Omega来说有些难以承受。身体一寸寸被顶开的的疼痛和快感一起从后腰炸开，怀里的Omega几乎是一瞬间条件反射地并拢了腿，把体内的粗大的凶器夹得死紧。“哥，好奇怪——嗯啊——”，太过陌生的感官体验让梁真赫只能无助地哭叫出声。可已经抓到猎物的Alpha明显不准备放过他，孙炅佑捏着身下人的膝盖把那双还在打着颤的腿重新掰开，俯下身，亲吻着他眼角止不住的生理性泪水，咬得有些泛白的圆润嘴唇，最后停留在因为情欲而挺立发红的乳尖，把它们吮吸得湿淋发亮。

“乖，放松点。”孙炅佑用手轻轻揉着梁真赫得侧腰，哄道，“哥不会弄疼你的。”孙炅佑知道这话会管用，不如说他哪怕不哄，只是单纯的命令这孩子把身体向自己完全打开，他也不会反抗的。快两年的朝夕相处，他吃透了梁真赫是个性格软得有点过分的人，再加上——孙炅佑满意地感受着阴茎周围慢慢减少的阻力和手掌下明显软化了的腰——他真的很信任自己不是吗。

在龟头顶端的软肉终于松开了一点小口后，孙炅佑握着梁真赫的胯，也不顾之前的承诺，直接了当地顶到了最里面。他抓过在发出一声短促叫声后哭得不成样子的Omega的手，放到被自己强行撑开儿绯红一片的穴口。“真赫很棒啊，摸摸看，第一次就吃进去这么多。”梁真赫软着身子任他摆布自己的手，已然是没什么力气抵抗了。

“哥说话不——嗯……算……”

可孙炅佑没等他说完就突然发狠地动作了起来。他每一次都退到入口，然后顶开那些堪堪合上的软肉，再一次操到底。发育成适合性爱模样的的身体飞快地适应着，更多的体液从两人交合处溢出，每次耻骨和皮肉碰撞都会带起乳白色的细丝。

梁真赫觉得自己快坏掉了，身体最隐秘的地方被猛地操开，除了第一下的疼痛之外，Omega的生理特征让他情不自禁地满足喜悦同时想要更多。每一次被炅佑哥操到身体里，小腹泛起的酸麻甜美都让他无法止住凌乱的呻吟。激烈的性事中他只能随着炅佑哥的动作被顶得乱晃。他几次举起手想要攀着炅佑哥的腰又或者是肩膀，但还是怯生生的放下了。现在的炅佑哥和平时总是温温柔柔的那个队内奶音大哥哥好像是两个人，随时会被那双眼睛里的欲望和占有吞噬掉。他现在呼吸间全是孙炅佑海与青草的味道。后穴里食髓知味的软肉被Alpha粗大性器狠狠刮过的快感累积到了极点，开始一波波地无序痉挛着。始作俑者很明显地察觉到了他的反应，更加不留情地操弄着。承受不住过大的快感，他把身侧的床单绞紧到手指发白，连脚趾都蜷缩到了一起。

“哥……哥……不要了哥——”

伴随着一声比一声软的呻吟和一阵挤压感，孙炅佑感觉到自己正在开拓的甬道从最深处的地方流出一大股热流，把狭小的空间泡了个通透。一直没被好好照顾到的阴茎也在后穴的高潮中一起释放了出来，因为太过猛烈的动作，在Omega白皙的胸口留下一滩滩白渍，有些甚至被甩到了脸上。“真赫真的很厉害，一点都没有碰过居然也射了。”孙炅佑坏心眼地把那些白浊液体在皮肤上抹得更开，梁真赫眼神涣散，显然还在高潮的余韵之中没有回神。

“这对你来说，还完全不够吧。”

原先夹着孙炅佑腰侧的大腿被用力压向胸口，高潮过后的梁真赫软得像是一滩水，很轻松地就被摆成了这样一副姿态。空气里的的棉花奶糖味非但没有减弱还变得更为甜腻了。提前结束Omega发情期的办法，除了使用抑制剂强行压制，便只有被标记这个唯一解。

还红肿着的穴口再一次被强硬地撑开，这一次是从上至下的直接插入，进到了更深的位置。刚刚高潮的身体过于敏感，没挺过几下抽送就又开始变得柔软潮湿，潮热也重新涌上来。孙炅佑用力地在内壁的软肉上顶弄着，直到抵上了一处藏匿在深处的小口。本来还在软绵绵歪着头跟着孙炅佑干他的节奏小声呻吟的梁真赫一下子僵硬了。

“——找到了。”

狭小的生殖腔口紧紧闭合着，只是轻轻顶上去，怀里的小孩都会被疼出一头冷汗。 

“炅佑哥，不要碰那里了……好痛……求你——”

剩下的语句被孙炅佑全都吞进了嘴里。他俯身吻着不断求饶的Omega，看着像是安抚，可下身的动作却一点都没停下来的意思。梁真赫的哭泣和痛叫都被他吮着舌头堵在了嘴里。

生殖腔被顶开一个小口的时候梁真赫已经疼得不停发抖了，就到了这份上，孙炅佑也只勉强挤进去一个头部的长度。“再忍一下好吗，真赫？忍一下很快就不疼了。”身下的小孩没有说话，只是慢慢把身体完全躺进了床褥里。

  
这次深入是用了狠劲的，Alpha的阴茎完全嵌入了生殖腔内。甚至都说不上痛不痛，梁真赫只觉得自己整个人像被从正中劈裂开来了。跳楼机突然下坠的时候是叫不出声来的，他现在也差不多这个情况，张开嘴却只能发出一些破碎的喘息。  
他知道作为一个Omega，连生殖腔都被操开了是个什么概念。炅佑哥现在随时可以在生殖腔里成结，把自己钉死在那粗大的性器上。第一次发情就被毫无措施地生殖腔内射，有多大怀孕的可能呢。梁真赫被夹在痛楚和快感中间细若游丝的思考能力突然跳出这样一个问题。不过如果是炅佑哥的话……

“真赫，乖孩子……”孙炅佑反复地在刚刚被打开的生殖腔里进出着。这个小他4岁的小孩真的又乖又听话到让人有些不忍心欺负他。比如现在，明明抓着自己肩膀的手都疼到泛白了，身体却还努力地在放松着。每一次摩擦过生殖腔的入口都能让他发出带着哭腔和黏糊糊鼻音的呻吟。

埋在Omega体内的凶器已经涨大到了极点，孙炅佑每一次顶开生殖腔口的动作也越发粗暴。梁真赫几乎是已经做好了被锁死在结上射一肚子的准备。可是在最后的时候孙炅佑从那个紧紧包裹住他的小口里退了出去。他低头咬住梁真赫后颈散发着甜美棉花奶糖味道的腺体，成结的过程很快，温热的精液充满的是外面的柔软甬道。

孙炅佑把尺寸终于缩小一点的阴茎退出来的时候，梁真赫已经在发情期热潮和持续时间过长的性爱的折腾下累得昏睡了过去。看了一眼乱作一团的床，和梁真赫无意识张开的白嫩大腿间因为失去阻塞而汩汩流出的精液，孙炅佑觉得自己今天可能也要当一回守夜达人了。他抱起床上睡梦中的人，来美国以来，因为饮食上的不习惯，梁真赫轻了有不止10斤，挪动起来完全不费力气。睡着的小孩还在微微嘟起的嘴看着太过可爱，孙炅佑忍不住又亲了上去，在嘴角留下了一个小小的红印。

“下一次准备充足，可不会这么轻易放过你了啊……”

次日中午，虽说已经太阳高照，但上海龙的队员们才刚刚起床，分布在厨房周围的各色位置开始吃今天的第一顿饭。梁真赫还是趴在他最喜欢的两个沙发中间的位置上，但是鬼知道他现在根本只是拿着手机无目的地乱划着，试图避免和坐在边上的孙炅佑就昨晚的事情进行友好交流。

“炅佑哥！”裴珉晟咋咋呼呼的声音大概比他人提前两秒先出现在房间里，他顶着一头乱毛，像猴子一样活蹦乱跳，“炅佑哥我要吃糖！”

什么糖？孙炅佑满脑袋问号。“就是那个包装上有只小奶牛的，叫什么……Mallangcow！对！”，裴珉晟蹲在椅子上，期待地看着这个队内温柔大哥哥，“我昨天晚上起床找夜宵吃，路过你房间门口就闻到一股奶糖味！全队都知道炅佑哥最爱吃Mallangcow了，哥也分我点嘛，美国超市里都买不到。”

人像猴子，鼻子倒是狗鼻子。孙炅佑认真的在他的队员生态观察里记下了一笔。他看了看边上已经自暴自弃地把头埋进靠垫里只露出半只红透了的耳朵的梁真赫，露出了招牌式天使微笑；“可是那已经全都吃完了啊。啊？在哪里买的？不能告诉你哦，而且最后一包已经被我买走了。”

他看着队内最小的弟弟露出了一种“虽然我不相信你在说什么但是我也没有证据”的表情，摊了摊手，把沙发上那堆靠垫拨开一个角，“真赫啊，你说是吧？”

还有半句话他没说出口。“你说是吧？我的棉花奶糖。”


End file.
